Kingdom Hearts Remix
by twillight dragon
Summary: An adventure that three friends went to have a trip to visiting one of their friend in another city they find themselves in the middle of nowhere going through a portal and finding themselves in a different place and separated from each other...


_Kingdom__Hearts___

_**1**__¾ (Remix)_

_**By: Hector Soto**_

_This is my first story I have ever made in my whole life. I did this story because is something that inspires me to do, I like videogames, reading, and adventures, but I did this story for all those who are close to me, also I hope everyone who reads it likes the story. This story will have many different things than just Disney._

_(I will not copy from any other story.)_

_**Before Reading**_

_Introduction to Story_

_My name is Hector I lived somewhere part of Texas, the friends I met are Alex, Vince, Wendell, and Bryan, which they also live in Texas. We were great friends even more as a group. I made this story for my friends and because I like doing stories like this. In this story amazing things will happen and also funny, like in any other movie, oh and also I'm 17, Alex is 17 as well, Vince 19, Bryan 16, and Wendell 18. We were a group when one day our friend Wendell went to another city in Texas, because of parent job. After that everyone barely ever hangs out, but one day I check my email and I saw that our friend Wendell was inviting us to the city where he is. I told my other friends about it and they agreed to it. At this moment Vince, Alex, and me, we barely graduated from school: While Bryan hasn't, and Wendell already had a year. This is where our story begins._

_Character Data_

_ Me, Hector, I'm a fat guy who weighs about 220 lbs, wear glasses, have a black shirt with a white dragon drawing on it, have a white thin jacket with some blue color on it, paintball gloves, and the rest like any boy would put on casual. My friend Alex is skinny, have a simple white shirt, a black sweater, converse shoes, workout gloves, and the rest the same with him. Vince he is fat who weighs 240 lbs, he wears a black shirt with a pentagram on his back drawn on the shirt, paintball gloves, he also has a thick brown jacket, and the rest the same for him. My friend Bryan he is the tallest of our group, his is skinny, wears a slipknot black shirt, gloves with a skeleton's hand drawing, a black thin sweater, and the rest the same clothes. And finally my friend Wendell who is skinny, white simple shirt, a green thin jungle looks like army sweater, paintball gloves, and the rest of the clothes the same dam thing. There's going to be special guests during story._

_Chapter 1_

_1_

_**Journey Begins**_

_There was this day that my friends and I decided to go to our friend's house. The day was nice, partial cloudy, my friends and me we're heading to our friend Wendell's house. Everyone was excited since we are visiting our friend, that same day everyone settle things up for heading to our friend's house, everyone got a job to do, but first it was to pack each other their own clothes, of course. Then everyone got a part, I got the part of getting a table and things to eat on it (For ex.: foam plates and cups). Alex got to find a place to store our food and a tent with four rooms. Vincent got the part to check if he can find a rentable vehicle and a map. Bryan got the part of finding good movies and music for the trip, and finding a place to sleep close by our friend's house, in case Wendell doesn't has rooms for everyone. Oh and also, I had to bring my laptop so we could play the movies that Bryan was going to bring._

_ After everyone got settled Vince started the engine and headed to our destination. Some of us got interrupted and went to sleep since it was too early for us but since I already have experience on trips I got Vince to be wake up. Until everyone woke up, the morning was kind off, cold. When everyone was sleeping, I had to make sure Vince didn't went to sleep so the easiest way was having him hear music, I saw how we were living the city and I became worry that my family might happen to them something bad, but I knew they will be okay. At the time everyone woke up we were barely getting into the desert straight to the house of our friend. Someone, in the group, said,"What kind of food are we eating?"_

_Suddenly someone said," Well, I brought to be able to make good sandwiches. That will be enough until we get to Wendell." Everyone got to calm themselves and focus on only one thing, go see our friend._

_It was a really long way to Wendell's house that some of us got so bored that they had to take out my laptop to watch the movies that Bryan got. When Bryan got out the movies he said these all he had on the house, I said,"What the hell Bryan this movies are lame __**(High School Musical, Muppets, etc.) **__you said that you had good movies, this are not!"_

_ Bryan answered, "I'm just kidding guys, and here are the real good ones!" So everyone was watching the movies except for the one who's driving, since he knows all the movies by hearing it. It was getting late but suddenly we see a city, but before that we see a sign saying to that we got to the city, we finally got to where Wendell is living. Suddenly everyone saw something that it will make us get separated, the thing looked like a warp hole or what other says to it a wormhole. Vince tried to evade it but it was too late, the wormhole was too big and too fast for us that it succeeded on catching us. For me I don't know what happened next what I only remember is that the wormhole catches us and I went fainted._

_I woke up and saw that all my friends were nowhere around, but the surrounding was different it was a forest, but inside me I knew that I was in totally different place. I was alone, but suddenly something got my attention, I saw something fall from the sky it looked like a human in a green suit. Suddenly there was a loud and huge rumble on the ground. Something told me that I had stumbled with something very huge._

_Meanwhile, Alex woke up and said, "What was that, and what happen was that some kind of teleporting thing? This is weird, now I'm in a desert that is really close by a forest. Huh! What is that falling towards me, better move out or it will hit me. Oh fuck I decided to move really late, __**THIS IS GONNA HURT!"**____Something hit Alex really hard that almost knocks him dead and it was big object._

_Alex woke up and saw a familiar character and said the guy, "Are you hurt? Sorry that I landed on you I always fall out of the ship…."The mysterious person sees the ship leaving without him and says, "Wait a minute, oh no no no no no, dam it don't leave me behind! AGAIN!" Suddenly the ship turns around. The suspicious guy says," Oh wait they're coming back!" Then the suspicious guy sees Alex and says, "Oh yeah sorry to leave you without telling you who I 'am, where my manners are. My name is..._

_End of Chapter 1-1_

_1-2_

_**Familiar Faces**_

_ My name is Spartan…..1337 and any way can you tell me what your name is, soldier?"_

_ Alex respond, "My name is Alexander, but my friends call me Alex, sir."_

_ 1337 said, "Well, Alex nice to meet you, but what are you doing any way here, it might me too dangerous to be alone, why don't you come with me and see what we can do for you, alright?"_

_ Alex was that he said, "Thank you sir, it will be better if we talk about this when we're a boarding the ship that I suppose that you fell."_

_ 1337 reply, "Yeah, it's a great idea of it and any case you said friends where are they?"_

_ Alex answered, "Well, I don't know we were in this trip and something came by…." While he was telling the story on how he got there the ship landed and told them to get in._

_ 1337 said, "Weren't you going to tell me how you got here when we aboard the ship?"_

_ Alex said, "Oh sorry I got carry away with it, but I still need to tell you much more before."_

_While they were talking, I was going jogging to were that men that fell from the sky when I got there I saw a ship that was getting away and before that I saw a really big hole and a print of a human on the center of the big hole. I couldn't believe if it was a man who did this or not, but it still gave me curiosity about it. I was alone for real, there was no one to help, the only way for me to survive was keep walking until I find something or someone that helps me._

_The good thing is that I'm more of a traveler by walking than being panicking like crazy. It was an infernal travel sometimes for me it was like as if the climate was changed all the time like as if it was going from fresh to hot, then back to fresh, then to hot. Suddenly I see a weird ship, but for me look familiar and that I had seen it before._

_I go towards the fallen ship, I go around but cautiously in case if is an enemy. Suddenly I hear something, in my mind I'm telling myself that this is a bad idea but since I have a dark side, it's telling me to go for it. That's when I see someone in another type of suit, and the mysterious figure says, "Who are you? What do you want?"_

_For me it sound like a woman's voice and said, "I don't want anything from you I just need help?"_

_Unknown figure asked, "What kind of help? To me you look like does space pirates, an enemy!"_

[_What with this person, did she go nuts?_]_ I reply, "Sorry to interrupt you but what I just want, is to find my friends and go back to where we were in our place. And I need your or anyone's help."_

_She lowered her arm and said, "So you're not an enemy, well then if you need my help you'll have to put on this suit that I have. It will be handy in any type of situation and if you get used to it you will be as good as me as a hunter. Even this suit that I'm giving you has for making a human to have superhuman strength and has camouflage to hide from enemies."_

_I said, "Wow, thanks this is very kind of you umm, what was your name again? The name is Hector and my nickname is Twilight Dragon, but you can call me Twilight."_

_She respond, "My name is Samus, and anyway why do they call you Twilight Dragon? Is it a very famous nickname or is it because it fits you?"_

_I reply, "Well, they don't call me that for nothing, it's because since I have a good side and dark side, I can be both or neither. People also call me Dragon because I act like one and besides I love flying on the sky."_

_Samus said, "That nickname that they gave you really fits you and good that you love flying because we will be taking off real soon so put on the suit."_

_So I put on the suit and afterwards the ship was ready to take off (The suit looks like the final suit that Samus gets on Metroid Prime). When I finish putting it on it felt like as if I were stronger and suddenly I saw in the visor all this things appearing (graphs, numbers, and more stuff that I couldn't see good since it was going through very fast). As soon as it finished Samus and I went inside the ship, it was incredible it look so organized and a lot of technology. Samus told me where to seat and as soon she sat down we took off. (The ship's appearance is like the one in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and inside the ship there was space for four people from outside it look like a small ship but inside is huge.) As soon as we went into space we saw a lot more ships stationed. I asked, "Samus are those allies of yours? If not they look pretty familiar to me and they don't look like enemy ships."_

_She said, "They're not my allies and what makes you think they're not enemies? And yes they don't look like enemy space ships."_

_Suddenly we hear a transmission from one of the ships and says, "This is General Corbel, please identify yourself or we will be force to attack you."_

_Samus replied, "This is Samus, we're not here to attack you, we're just passing by."_

_General Corbel says, "You're Samus, you mean the famous hunter in the Galaxy! Come a board you're well welcome…"_

_Meanwhile Alex and 1337 gets on the ship, and takes off to the main base. While they were going Alex goes more inside the ship then he sees another Spartan and a little woman that look weird. (The ship appearance is from Halo 2.) Alex says, "Hi nice to meet you, my name is Alex and you're?"_

_The Spartan says, "The name is Master Chief, you can call me Chief, it's a pleasure to meet you. Where did you come from?"_

_1337 said, "I brought him, he said that he was lost and need help, and also he said he want it to help us, right?"_

_Alex trying to remember the familiar name of the Chief and says, "…_

_End of Chapter 1-2_

_1-3_

_**Explanation**_

_Alex standing in front of them, like an idiot trying to remember the familiar name of the Master Chief and says, "I know you!"_

_Master Chief, 1337, and the little weird woman get surprised and Chief says, __**"WHAT!**__ How do you know who I' am? We haven't seen each other before!"_

_Alex explains, "Well, you should not know who I am because in my planet called Earth we didn't have aliens or any other stuff, only weapons. I was able because of the T.V. and other stuff I didn't know that this was real. Then maybe my planet where I was, was able to –"_

_Master Chief interrupts, "to see other planets." As always Master Chief is trying to find a way to get another mission without hesitation and says, "Well, that was a very good story, but don't worry if you're saying the truth then maybe we should give you that will make you strong as me and also skillful."_

_General Codec says, "I didn't want to hear, but If you're looking for a suit like that, we have one now for our soldiers at the base, but he can use it and give it to him as a gift. He will be able to be on space without taking it off, what we only need to do is to make him with all access to everything like you Master Chief, oh and also we just added to where you can be invisible to your enemies, they can't see you."_

_Master Chiefs says, "Well, there you go and it has to make you invisible to others, I'm going to be jealous about that since I can't make any updates to my armor."_

_Alex surprised, "Wow general, thanks for all this, I don't know what to say!" (The suit looks like Master Chief's but it has a gray solid color.)_

_General Codec responds, "You don't have to this will protect you from getting hurt and in the worst occasions. When we get on the base I'll have a soldier escort you to where the suits are. After you're done, Master Chief will be waiting you outside, and then he will show you to the briefing room, you got that!"_

_Alex replies, "Yes sir!"_

_Meanwhile, Samus and I entered the ship and landed. When we got out suddenly a lot of men came to us and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Samus and can we know who this is?"_

_Samus responds, "Sure, he's my new partner, he needs help of me on a mission, but if you have anyone else to help us out, that would be grateful of yours."_

_The soldier says, "Of course we have somebody to help you and your partner, right now Master Chief is heading to the base to be sent over here, and barely right now he contact us and he said he has a surprise for us."_

_Samus replied, "That's a good thing to here, well then we'll be waiting for him and his surprise." Samus and me took off and close the ship, we headed to an elevator and headed to a room that looks like a conference room. She told me to have a sit and ask me on how I got to that planet, and so I told her, after I told her suddenly something came up to my mind and finally realized that I knew her. I told her that (she showed that same expression like when Alex told them how he knew about them) I told her on how I knew her. She trust on the story and said, "So they're other worlds or planets. We need to return you to your world and your friends also." I nodded and suddenly the door opened._

_Meanwhile, Alex and the others with him were barely getting ready to land on the base, General Codec was the first one to come out, then the pilots, the two Spartans, Alex, and the rest of the group of men. When Alex came out he saw this giant building, it was so big that it made Alex think that it could touch the sky. General Codec got close to a soldier in front of it and salute him, and said, "Greeting soldier how are status?"_

_The soldier said, "Everything's OK sir, no enemy detection, sir!"_

_General Codec, "Good to hear soldier, you can go back to your duty." Afterwards General Codec said to Alex, "Will meet again soon, there's a soldier up front that will show you the way, right now I have to report on the head office."_

_Alex salute the General and the General took off, then Alex, as the General said he saw a soldier standing and the soldier said, "You have to be Alex, am I right?" Alex nodded. They took off, while they were walking a long hallway the soldier said, "How you got to be part of the team? Not everyone gets to be in it. By the way the name's Josh, and I'm a scientist also, I'm going to help you put on the suit since its kind-of heavy."_

_Alex said, "Well, I can't tell you how I join here. Is confidential, by the way how things work here at all. Is everything done by working alone?"_

_The soldier said, "No thing work alone, everyone works as a group. Oh by the way we're here." Both entered into a huge place and in the sides it looks like a lot of big pipes. The soldier said, "Here is. Now let put on this suit and I can't believe it that you're going with the Chief to space he's the best Spartan in the team! Oh yeah he will be waiting outside after you're done." Alex put on the suit at first it was really heavy but at the end it was so light as if he didn't had a suit on at all._

_As the soldier said that the Chief was waiting and it was true. The Chief said, "Are you ready Alex the new Spartan?"_

_Alex nodded and said, "Yes sir." As they took off and both went to the briefing room, there they met General Corbel. Master Chief told the General about Alex and his encounter with 1337. The General agreed and assign a new task to the Chief and told him that his new mission was to find a friend of Alex, then will see what to do next. The General took them to a ship and from right there they took of to the space station. When they landed on the space station (The big ship that has in Halo.) the General settle them and from there he parted to the bridge. The Chief suddenly told Alex to go with him because they have two special guest for them one is called Samus. Alex thought amazed, __**what! I'm going to see the greatest hunter, just like that? Wow that's incredible! **__Suddenly the Chief took a turn and the door opened._

_I, Hector, couldn't believe what I was seeing and I thought surprised, __**No way!**_

_End of Chapter 1-3_

_1-4_

_**Reunite**_

_I couldn't believe what I'm seeing and I thought surprised, __**No way! Is that Master Chief the guy in green? But if that's Master Chief, then who's the guy with him, an assistance? Oh well I will find out right now.**_

_Samus was the one who broke the silence, "Well, how you been Chief, I heard you will have a surprise for everyone. Is the one next to you the present? If it's, is not so surprising, in other words is something usual."_

_Master Chief said, "Well, you got it, and still it's surprising because he's going to be trained by me."_

_Samus answered, "Wow, that's really nice of you to pass your way of battle to other generations. But tell me what's your apprentice's name, you didn't told us and that's rude of your part."_

_Alex answered for the Chief, "My name is Alex, ma'am."_

_I burst out aloud surprised saying, "ALEX! The Alex I know! The one I don't know where is!"_

_Alex surprised said, "I know that voice is that you Hector?"_

_I replied, "Yes, it's me Alex." As soon I finished I took off the helmet._

_As soon as I took off my helmet, I saw Alex take it off too. I saw him get a big wide smile as the same with me but mine look scary, I don't know why but it always scares people. Then Master Chief said, "Well, the objective is complete now we need to talk of it later. So you're Hector, right? Nice to meet you, and by the way someone told me that you're a great sniper and driver is that true?"_

_I answered, "Yes that's true enough, sir. But I will tell you that I'm the best pilot also, right Samus?"_

_Samus said, "That's right. He flies like a professional, even though is his first time doing it."_

_I said, "Hey Alex, what have you being doing? You know we can practice on the shooting room, and see who's the best shooter here. Want to practice?"_

_Chief asked, "Why not on the simulator room you'll have plenty of space there?"_

_Both of us said, "Thanks Chief." Then we took off, Alex and I put on the helmet as soon as we entered. Suddenly we saw a big glass on top of us and saw the Chief and Samus come in._

_The Chief said, "Ready to begin simulation, we'll stop if we're being attacked, Roger?"_

_Both of us replied, "Roger, that."As soon as the simulation started Alex and I started on the shooting. It was a long battle both opponents weren't exhausted in fact they were enjoying the battle. In one of my tries to get Alex I tripped on a rock going downhill by accident, and kept rolling, an rolling, an rolling, and I caught my friend and kept rolling until we got to a straight surface. And finally I won at the end, this is how it happened I was about to lose but I fool Alex and when he turn. BOOMM! He collapsed like no other human could do. At the end we were really tired that we went to bed and fell asleep right away._

_When I was sleeping I dream that I was in a war it was a bloody one, I was the leader of one side with my friends on my side also, the battle field was in a desert area, gloomy and like getting dark into the blue sky. The opponents I couldn't tell who they are but I'm sure they hate us so much. At the end it looks like that we won, but then I was already in a coliseum, I saw myself and I was a prisoner, next to me was a good looking princess. Suddenly I saw three weird guys with armor on them. They look like the first keyblade wielders with their armor, then I'm in another place, I'm in the entrance of the coliseum. Suddenly I see a blade that it looks like a key or in other words a keyblade. The dream ended and I woke up…_

_End of Chapter 1-4_

_1-5_

_The Battle_

_The dream ended and I woke up, I saw Master Chief standing on the door saying, "Come on wake up, you have a meeting, and is time to wake up."_

_I, standing on my feet really quickly as if I got coffee and woke me really fast, I replied, "Yes, sir!" As soon as he left I took a shower and put on the suit. When I came out of my room, I saw my friend Alex and said, "Let's go we have a duty to do." We headed down to where we were told, as soon as we entered General Corbel greeted, and salute us and as we did too. We got close to where Samus and Master Chief were standing by. General Corbel told us what was going to happen to us and we did a discussion about what to do next. After we finish, suddenly there was this big explosion that it made the whole ship rumble a lot. _

_General Corbel announced to a soldier what's happening, and the soldier said, "Sir, we can't see who attacked us, what the hell? What's that? No get off me NO__** AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**__"_

_General Corbel said out loud, "Soldier what's happening! Soldier! There's no use, Hunters and Spartans! Go see what's happening, it might be that awful enemy."_

_Two Spartans and two hunters said at same time, "Yes, Sir!" And everyone went off to what's happening on the ship. During running through the hallways, there was this hallway with a view of the whole ship. The ship was really big and then I saw something that will change the thinking of only few worlds exists, but in fact there's more out there. We kept going I was on the back of the group just in case something would appear behind our backs. As I said, almost getting to where the soldier's communication got broken, we got an enemy on our back and it was not an enemy of ours._

_For Alex and me it looks very familiar, the enemy was as tall as Master Chief, was all black with glowing eyes, skinny, and two horns or long things on the head going back. It stood there for a while, suddenly it began to fight, we evade and shoot at it but it just go through, and even more for Alex and me, it was more familiar that we have seen this thing before. Thank goodness is just only one because if it were more we wouldn't have lasted long enough. I said to Alex, "Hey Alex, does this guy look familiar to you? We can't kill him like this!"_

_Alex replied, "Yeah, I can't think like this but I too feel it that is familiar. We need to see how we can kill him. He must have a weak point somewhere in his body or something at least to be able to have an advantage over him."_

_Suddenly the four of us heard a voice that we don't know it came from and said, "Weapons of destruction will not hurt any dark creature, the only way to obliterate an enemy is to only use a keyblade, and a keyblade will appear only if the wielder is a chosen one and can go through other worlds. That's all I can say… every other thing you two must learn it by yourselves." The voice faded away, and Alex and I didn't have a clue what the voice said._

_Then I broke the silence while we were evading it and said, "Keyblade? Only the keyblade will appear, when the wielder can go through worlds. __**I KNOW**__! Alex we know this type of creature, who we are fighting, it's a __**NEOSHADOW**__!"_

_Alex answered, "Yeah! Now it makes sense, so we are the chosen ones, but the problem how can we be able to appear the keyblades on our hands? What we need is to take off the Heartless out of this world before they spread more."_

_I said, "Oh yeah! And we must be prepared for anything because the darkness will never give up!" Suddenly, a bright like started to glow between the Heartless and Alex and I, and I said, "What the hell? What's that light coming from?" The light was so bright that Alex and me almost got blind, and within the light appeared two keyblades, one is the ultima keyblade and the other one is a twilight keyblade (A new keyblade forge in the twilight realm by the people.), the ultima keyblade went to Alex while the twilight went to me. Alex and me got the keyblades, and suddenly we felt the keyblades drag us slightly to the heartless and suddenly both drop, as soon as we got the idea of it, both of us got ready our new weapons and started charging toward the heartless._

_Alex and me wiped out the heartless like nothing then the keyblades disappeared into thin air, for both it felt like as if we had already done this before but we hadn't. Master Chief and Samus were telling us how we did very well on it, everyone headed to the bridge to report. While we were there a person, whose job is to analyze threat activity on the space station, suddenly got a massive threat activity and said, "General, I got an analysis of a large object in the center of the station, what do you want to do?"_

_General Corbel answered, "Well, if they're those creatures from last we should send better Alexander and Hector to do it. Soldiers! You may go. We hope you succeed on this battle and who knows, maybe this might be the last battle for both of you if you don't succeed, and try to fight like a team, and you two make a pretty good one."_

_Alex and me excited replied, "Yes SIR! We'll do our best!" As soon as we finished both of us headed to the center of the space station. When we got there we saw nothing but a normal meeting area._

_I said, "Hmm, I guess the heartless heard us coming and it ran away, right?"_

_Alex quote, "I'm not sure Hector it's too quite. I think this is a trap"_

_I replied, "If it's a trap then, where is it?" Suddenly the floor started to shake and there was this light. We open our eyes and saw that we were in some kind of battlefield, and right in front of us there was this gray thing. It looked familiar to Alex and me, and then I remembered and told Alex, "Alex! We know this creature; he's Roxas dark side, a shadow! We know how to beat this thing let's do it!" Alex nodded and started to approach to the creature as soon as he saw me charge too._

_At the end both of us was exhausted, but at least we defeated the monster. Suddenly we saw a portal open in front of us and Alex said, "Do you think we should go ahead? And what about Samus and Master Chief?"_

_As soon as Alex finished I saw Samus and the Chief going towards us and the general said, "Go ahead that portal might take you to your friends. Don't worry about us, we have it cover." Alex and me saluted and took off going to the portal._

_End of Chapter 1_

_Chapter 2_

_1_

_**Separated and Truth**_

Alex and I went through the portal, but it had to happen what we didn't expect. Because of our being similar but different in the type of side we had, it made us go to different direction and since the type of side I 'am was on the middle road (in other words twilight road) I was taken to the world that's called "**Land of Never Was**", I didn't know where I was at first, until I found this guy with a black hooded robe on him when I recently woke up and it appears that he saw me when I came through a portal. He asked me, "Who are you? Where did you came from, and why? What are you doing here, anyway?"

I replied (in a serious mood), "My name is Hector. I got separated of my best friend during going through the portal and after that, I don't know what happen next that's when I got unconscious, and here I 'am in front of you standing here telling you what happened. By the way what's your name again? You look like a pretty good guy and I don't sense an evil aura on you at all."

He talked (confident), "You speak with bravery and honesty, Hector. So you can now know my name is Riku, and you remind me of someone that I know but I smell an evil smell on you. Are you those nobodies of the organization or are you an evil person who's looking for power? Anyway, by how you're talking to me like that, I can trust you and I will be your partner for now on, since I have a feeling that I'm going to be running with someone I'm looking for. Is that all right for you?"

I answered, "Yeah, you can come along or you can guide me instead, since I don't know these place and I will show you something that I have with me."

Riku got confused and surprised by what I was going to do. Suddenly, I got out my keyblade on my hand in a puff. Riku was so surprised that he started questioning me with nonsense. Until I got him to calm down and came up with an answer, and Riku said, "There's only one person who knows what is happening, and that's the King. So our first objective is to find the King and telling and show him, so he can come up with an answer to this. What you think Hector do you want to see the King?"

I said (confused), "Who's this King you're talking about? And where do we find him?"

Riku exclaimed, "The King's name is Mickey and he is the watcher of all worlds of Kingdom Hearts. He makes sure that nothing bad happens to Kingdom Hearts. Also he has almost all the answers you can find and he has his teacher which the teacher is still teaching him. To find him, we need to give him a letter saying that I need to meet him, oh and I forgot you need to put on a black robe like mine. So you can walk in these streets with no worrying, it was good that I found you first or else it had being bad for you. Let me give you a robe and start to go forward.

I nodded and waited for him to bring me a robe in an ally making sure that no one sees me. It didn't take long for Riku to come and in a flash I put on the robe. The robe felt not comfy and cold at first but after that it felt better. We took off fast and taking Riku's pace, at once it look like the place was far but I saw a big building like a castle, Riku said, "This is where the organization XIII is, stay behind me and don't talk to anybody, alright?" I nodded putting on the hood so no one inside could see my face. Riku and I went through a lot of corridors and at last I saw a light which it started going brighter than I thought. Before we got close to a guy in front of us Riku whispered to me, "Do what they say, and don't say any other thing." Before I were to go to where the light is Riku exclaimed (to the person in front of us who wears the same clothe) "These is the new one that came today, I feel good power on him, and before I got to talk to him he got in a fight with the Heartless and he has the ability of drawing a keyblade on his hands."

The guy in front of us said, "Interesting, we'll make good use of him. Let's go, we have been waiting for you and I see you came with an unexpected object wait what's your name, again?"

I replied, "The name's Hector."

The guy said, "Ok Hector, right now you're going to be presented to our organization leader Zemnas the one who's sitting in the front of this hall and the ones in his sides are the rest of the organization. Are you ready? Oh by the way, my name is Xenor and make sure to show them the keyblade, Ok?"

I answered and nodded, "Yes."

As soon as I entered, I saw this big chairs ending up way up of the room. _**THINKING: **_(I don't know why it had to happen to me like that I hope Alex is okay). Right in front of me was Zemnas and by how Xenor said the rest were at his sides. Then Zemnas started talking first and said, "So you're the new one, we want to ask you something what's your name?"

I exclaimed (getting a little nervous), "My name is Hector, sir."

Zemnas said, "I see, Hector, you're going to be our 15th member, the rest of the organization will show you what to do, Ok? Oh by the way, do you need something before we are dismissed?"

I said, "Yes, sir. This!" Suddenly, the keyblade appeared on my hand and no taking position to attack.

Zemnas not surprised said, "Humph, so you are able to draw keyblade? Even if you're a nobody."

I exclaimed very surprised and thinking (a nobody! Don't tell me this is-)

_**END OF CH. 2-1**_

_Chapter 2_

_2_

(I can't believe it I'm with the nobodies but one thing is that the boss is now interested in me!)

While the organization was being dismissed I saw this familiar face, I couldn't remember who was it, but he was looking at me too. As soon as I got out I saw Riku waiting for me and said, "How was the interview? Did you have problems?"

I replied, "The interview went well and there were no problems at all, but the only problem is that Zemnas has something planned with me."

Riku said unhappy, "Well, that last one was a little of a bad news but at least you went through the interview that's what matters." (Whispering). "Come on, the King got my letter and his going to be waiting for us for not enough time." I nodded, and both of us went to the King.

In order to meet the King was to get out of the castle but before that Riku remembered me where I get to stay and sleep, and afterwards now we went off to the King. The day got night, the streets were for sure empty, and then for a sudden I felt like we were being chased by someone – no by two figures but in a flash it disappeared. Finally, of so many running around we got to the place where we had to meet the King. In an instant I heard something going towards me with something on the hand so I got it out my keyblade and slashed at my opponent. I nearly made it to be a defeat and the mysterious figure in the shadows said, "Who are you? And why is Riku with you? Wait a min, why do you have a keyblade? And what a strange looking one? Show your face!"

Riku answered instead of me the one, "Sorry, for taking so much time. This is what I was going to talk to you, King Mickey. This person besides me is not a nobody, he's a human. I wanted to talk to you to see if you could help me see what's going on. This person's name is Hector, I found him on the deep streets of this world barely waking up from being unconscious. So I gave a robe and I can see that the organization is after him because of Hector's dark powers like mine but he's are more different. What should we do now your majesty?"

Mickey answered, "Well, Riku if Zemnas is that really much of interested then we should go with him so we could see what develops, OK?"

Riku said, "Whatever you say Mickey." So Riku and I went back to the castle. As soon as we got there, Xenor was waiting for us.

Xenor said, "Well, well, finally you're here it's about time! Now, come Hector and Riku you can go where you're supposed to. Here we are your room, and Hector how was your trip to knowing the city? Good?" I nodded. The passed like nothing by being interviewed and finding yourself with Mickey. It was interesting at first but now I don't know if I will make it through, I just need a little help and everything will be alright.

While I was asleep not being able to hear a voice, the voice said (_Those who need help, deserves it, and with this change he always wanted he will be able to make it._)

It was morning, I woke up, in the same room as yesterday, suddenly I remembered something in the dream of how it felt and for me it felt like I was in a warm place and ancient. I woke up for this time fully and headed to the briefing room where the other nobodies are. When I got there I saw there everyone and in the middle of the room were Axel and Roxas. I know their names because Xenor mentioned them after the interview was over. When I got to the center of the room, all the nobodies were looking at me, I saw Xenor come close to me and said, "Who are you, reptile? And why are you using a black robe like us?"

I was surprised at the questions Xenor gave me and I answered out loud, "It me, Hector, don't you guys recognize me? And why you said reptile, Xenor?"

Xenor replied, "Hector? But you're totally different than the kid we got. You must be destroyed, since you tried to over pass one of our members, now begone!" Xenor took out his weapons and tried to strike and before I took out my keyblade, I saw Riku block it. Xenor surprised said, "What are you doing Riku? You shouldn't be protecting this reptile!"

Riku said taking apart his weapon, "I don't care; I will take care of him. Hector, close your eyes! (Taking out something round and throwing to the floor causing a big and painful flash.)" Riku pulled my arm and went off with him outside.

Xenor said taking off his hands from his eyes, "Very well, then but I will let you know that you have become a traitor to us."

As soon as Riku and I got into a safe place I said, "Thanks Riku, so you can know I was going to beat that guy by my own if you hadn't involved yourself in."

Riku talked, " …..

_Chapter 2_

_3_

We were in the outside of some village, after crossing one of the portals that made Riku for in order to escape. We're almost all the way up of a high hill next to the town. With that view you would be able to see a big clock and most covering of the town. Right in front of us going straight you could see the sea and the sunset setting on.

Riku said, "You welcome, by the way have I seen you before? Your face looks familiar." I was surprised by what Riku had said to me.

I got up and said, "So you can't recognize me, then?" Riku shook his head. "Then do you have a mirror with you or do you know a river close by?

Riku asked, "Why do you need a mirror? Well, I don't have one but there's a river going a little down the hill on the tiny forest that's right next to the town."

I replied, "I just want to see something." And headed down to the small forest, Riku tried to stop me, so he could advice me about the nobodies but he didn't get to. After I got to the forest I realized that I got there more faster than I had expected. At first it was hard to spot the river since it was getting late now. When I got there I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I said, "This can't be me! I'm not supposed to look this way? What happened did what I say last night came true? But how? Wait a minute; the face that I had looks familiar to me it looks like that animal of that show! What was it called? Oh yeah Guilmon from Digimon Series, I look like his cousin or something." I said to myself thinking it. (Maybe I should tell this to Riku, but the only problem is that if I want to see my friend Alex like this he won't be able to recognize me. This is kind of good and bad, since I like to have like since I want it to have this type of body but it would most likely to be when my friends were to see me the next day, but oh well I can still convince Alex that I'm myself. Well, time to go back to Riku and explain him.)

Suddenly, a lot of heartless appeared in front of me so I took out my keyblade and started taking them out. I was passing through the heartless like as if I were dancing by my own and only me. It didn't took long for me to finish them and even I wasn't tired like last time I had a battle with them. In a flash I heard someone and said, "Good, it looks like Xemnas was right about you. And even in that disguise of yours."

I said angrily, "Who are you?"

The black robe guy said, "Come yourself, shees. My name is Axel, one of the members of the organization. You don't have to worry I will not tell them, but you have to hurry I feel their power getting closer. Riku is on the wall of the village going north from here. You should be able to see him. Well, I must go I don't want the organization to find you, bye." So he disappeared going through a portal that he opened.

So I headed towards where Axel told me to and there Riku was, and I explained him what happened to me and what it just did. At first, I thought Riku would not believe it, but he did. Riku said, "Well, so if you're saying the truth then show me your keyblade, and I will see if you're hector." I nodded and took out my keyblade, but when it appeared it wasn't the same one, it was a different kind of keyblade (so I thought, _maybe cause of my change of appearance it changed my keyblade, too) _then Riku saw the keyblade and said, "It looks like the one Hector had but the shape is different, well I can pass you, so sorry by treating you like a stranger, Hector."

I said, "You don't have to apologize Riku, I was the one who didn't mentioned the name. Anyway, does the King know about what just happened?"

Riku answered, "The King does knows and he should be here before the organization find us." Riku and I suddenly someone getting close by, we hide and when the person got close we saw it was the King. So we came out and Riku said, "Sorry we hide from you, we thought it was one of the members of the organization, Mickey."

The King said, "That's okay Riku, right now is better to hide and see who it is. Oh, I see that you got someone else with you, is he the one who caused that entire racket?"

Riku replied, "Yes Mickey, he's the one but I will tell he's H-"

The King said interrupting Riku, "Hector, I know I can tell by his eyes, even though his eyes are different. What I can tell is the inside of his eyes that is the same soul but in a different body. But I can tell that you, Hector, you are really comfortable with that body, am I right?" I nodded. The King continued, "Well, while I was sneaking to the briefing room I saw Xemnas and Xenor talking but I could hear what they were saying and what I understand Xemnas remembers his past life and not only that, but after Xemnas left, Xenor said things that I couldn't believe, he's the one who's being behind all of this. We don't have to stop Xemnas only but also Xenor! For this fight we'll need the help of Sora,Goofy, and Donald, since we can only handle one nobody."

Riku confused said, "Sorry to ineterrupt you Mickey but how are we going to have Sora help us if he's sleeping?"

The King said, "You're right but while I was gone I made sure Sora was able to be awake while his body was sleeping, so you can see, right now he thinks that he's dreaming but actually his mind is so solid that he can still move stuff like as if he were there. Riku, remember when we were at castle oblivion how I look?"

Riku remmebered and said, "Yes, I do remember, you looked like kind of fussy!"

The King said, "That's right, it's the same thing but the only thing is that Sora, Goof y, and Donald can really touch anything and do samethings as having their bodies there. So now we have to find them, and tell them somewhat of the things, also remember to not tell them this or that they what they are doing is real, Ok?"

Riku and Me said at the same time, "Yes your majesty!" So everyone started walking to find the other comrades, hoping they could stop the nobodies from getting to Kingdom Hearts for the use of destroying the cycle of life…

_**End of Chapter 2-3**_

**Chapter 3**

1

Meanwhile, Alex woke up from his "comma", he saw this strange land and most of it is that there was this castle with a town not too far from it. Alex decided to go to the town to see what it can help him go back to his friend, Hector. It took him an hour to get to the town, when he got there he was relieve to have made it safely but it's getting dark since he had woken up afternoon, like about at four and the sun there hides at seven. Alex was taking too long asking to stay in a house but every other person would say "sorry but no." Unfortunately, he went to a store and asks if he could stay there, but they told him no BUT the owners of the store told him that there was this house that they were accepting people there. The owners of the store told Alex to go this direction in a corner, there he should be able to spot a door and he should knock three times only, wait there until someone opens, and they should know it's a guest and let him go in.

Alex followed the steps, until he found the door in corner and knock three times. Alex's getting impatient and even though he's the most patient person in our group, but cause of the time he might get dumped into heartless outside in the darkness where he couldn't see. Alex was about to knock three times again when he heard a noise in back of him. So he put out his ultima keyblade and got ready to fight the mysterious figure, facing the opposite side of the door. Alex yelled, "Who's there? Show yourself, or else if you try to attack I'm sure I will counter you back?"

Then, there's this voice and said, "Are sure? By the looks of you, you don't have enough energy to finish a fight. Why are you here? Say your name, and your reason to be here?"

Alex replied, "The name's Alex and the reason is none of your business!"

The mysterious figure says, "The was a bad mistake Alex you should have told me your reason." Then the mysterious figure came out and it was Leon and charging at Alex with high speed. Alex evade Leon's attack, for the first time Leon was surprise to see that someone was able to evade his powerful attack "The Rough divide" but he was caught by surprise when Alex try to get him by the side after he evade the attack and not only that Leon barely evade the attack by a hair. Leon said again, "Stop, I have never seen people swing a sword that fast. Sorry, but do you know Sora?"

Alex satisfied and said, "Yes, I do know who is Sora but I haven't met him in person. I would most likely to tell you the rest if you let me in?"

Leon confused answered, "Hhmm, ok I'll let you in and not only tell me this story of yours. You'll have to tell it with the rest of us.?"

Alex happily said, "Thanks for letting me in, besides I'll tell you who taught me this skills and you might be surprise of it." Leon was now more interested in Alex that he was gaining some trust on him, so both of them went inside and Alex saw everyone. Suddenly, Alex remembered the familiar faces and said in an stupid way of introducing himself.

Alex yelled, "I KNOW ALL OF YOU!" Everyone paid attention to Alex with a face of "What's the problem with this guy? Those he has any manners?" Alex was so embarrassed that he couldn't take it.

Leon said (whispering), "What a way to introduce youself." (Now in normal talking), "Hi, I found him in front of the door knocking, sorry about right now but he has a very good story or unless Merlin knows it?"

Merlin continued and said, "Of course I do. But I would like to hear it from our guest, and by the way what's your name?"

Alex answered saying, "My name is Alex. My friends and I were traveling …"

Aerith sad said, "Wow, I haven't though such terrible thing could happen like that, but one thing we're sure is that your destiny is to find your missing friends, and see how come they're still heartless coming out."

Leon said, "If we're going to help Alex on finding his friend: Then, he should do the same thing for us, to find Sora, Goofy, and Donald." Everyone nodded and Alex agreed to it.

_**End of Ch. 3-1**_

_**Ch 3**_

_**2**_

Before the day ended, Leon and everyone else had a really easy time giving Alex a place to sleep the day and before everyone went to sleep, Cid said, "Good night everyone, and tomorrow begins a new journey." Everyone went to sleep but as always Alex has a tough time trying to sleep. So Alex got out of his bed and room, and has some walk around the building. During his walk and going out of the building and noticing there's the light of the moon, he went on top of the building, which is the roof, he got a surprise by finding someone that he less expected, it was Cloud.

Cloud turned and said, "Hi, are you new here?"

Alex answered, "Yes, it's funny but I know you but you don't know me."

Cloud confused said, "You know me? How? Hey, could you tell me what your name is?"

Alex proudly said, "The name's Alexander, but my friends call me Alex and you're Cloud? Well I know you…"

Cloud said, "Hhmm, I see, well Alex whatever you do, do not be overconfident or else you're done for."

Suddenly Alex remembered something about me, Hector, which I have told him the same thing and he told to Cloud, "You know, what you just said is the same thing that a friend of mine said."

Cloud was somewhat happy, that someone else had given some of the real skills. He said, "Good to hear that, by the way where's your friend?"

Alex responds kind of sad, "Well, the true is that I don't know where he is, but I know I will find him. Before I got here I was with him but we went through a portal and I think you can tell what happened next. If you want the rest before I went through the portal you can ask Merlin." Alex got off the roof and said good night to Cloud and went inside to have some sleep. Cloud was just questioning himself about Alex, since it caught him with the stuff of his friend.

It was morning and cold instead of warm, Alex felt like new, he got ready to see everyone on the living room. Alex saw everyone on the living room and as always Aerith had breakfast for everyone. Aerith told to Alex, "Hi! Come and have some? I prepared some French Toast to everyone."

Alex replied, "Oh, thanks Aerith, just let me wash my hands and I will have some but thanks." Alex was happy that he ended up with some people he knew. Everyone had a good time until it was the time for everyone to discuss what will happen afterwards.

Merlin announced, "Well, everybody today is the start of new adventure, but we're missing some partners with us and you know who they are?" Everyone nodded and Merlin continued, "Yes, our good old companions Sora, Goofy, and Donald. But in case you get to find them, tell them on the adventure and I'm sure they will join us."

Leon questioned, "How do you know that they returned? Weren't they have gone for some time?"

Merlin replied, "Well, it appears that they're back. But the presence of them intrigues me, somehow?" Everybody got confused and Merlin continued, "What I mean is that I sense them like as if they weren't there at all."

Everybody was even more confused and Tifa said, "But how can it possibly happen that they are there but you feel it that they are not?"

Merlin still thinking and said, "Well, I don't know maybe the king will tell us something, that's for sure, now let's begin a new journey and make sure to find the king for some answers." Everyone nodded and went outside to take different paths. Merlin was going to stay to see if Sora, Goofy, and Donald went to the house. Cloud as always went off the first one and by himself; then it was Cid, Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffi the next ones and Cid said, "Aren't you going to come?"

Alex replied, "I'm not going besides we want to cover more areas am I right? And is better for me since this is totally new for me and I can only worry about myself, don't be offended OK?"

Aerith said kind off worried, "Then if you insist go ahead, but take care of yourself. Don't give up on us."

Alex nodded and said, "Don't worry my friends taught very well and I can take care, so see you later then." As Alex finish he took off as fast as he could and headed to Hollow Bastion to see since it got him a curiosity.

_**End of Sect. 2**_

_**Ch. 2**_

_**3**_

Alex got to Hollow Bastion, it was big and more look alike not a terrifying castle more like a hotel, instead. Alex couldn't believe that all those stairs that Sora had to go through were a lot. Alex thought (_How was Sora able to through all those stairs and not get too tired after getting three battles in a row, that's tough.) _Suddenly Alex heard someone coming to where he is, before they could see him Alex found right away a place to hide. Two mysterious figures came to view and one of them said, "So you think you're better than me, huh! Well, Pete I'm a person who love the dark side and is really experienced on telling that someone is evil or not. And I should tell you that I have a friend who has the same thinking of it but he has a side of the light too. He can switch sides as free as he want, and to make it worse and I can't believe he got the answer of Zemnas and what the description it was. As soon as I found out I was shock that he could have such a mind as more evil than mine, I would tell you that when it comes to something serious and hurts him badly, he will not have misery on it."

Pete wasn't surprised since the mysterious figure had already told him before and said, "Yeah, yeah, you already told me that but every time you mention it your friend, Hector, doesn't sound like he's evil at all."

The mysterious figure said, "What? You think I'm lying? ME, VINCENT, WOULD NEVER LIE ABOUT HIS FRIENDS AND SPECIALLY HECTOR!" Alex couldn't believe that it was Vince the one talking and how was he able to manage to be with Pete? Alex thought (That Pete is worthless and I agree on that, and besides he's a coward at all times.) Then Alex could believe what he's seeing Vince took out a keyblade too but it wasn't any keyblade it was the keyblade that Maleficent gave to Riku in the first game! Vince continued, "What about this? Those it makes you think I'm weak?" Vince it was really angry that he almost stroked at Pete, but Maleficent got in time and saved him.

Maleficent said, "Wait Vince you'll have your time to strike him another day, but use this anger for Sora and his partners." Vince put away his keyblade and nodded. Maleficent cont., "Good, now listen you two Sora's other companions just left Traverse Town and Merlin just stayed, something must have happened and I would like you two to track the ship to see where they're going but don't fail me this is an easy task, also, watch out for Sephiroth we don't know what he's up to. Also Vince this might be the chance to see if you're worthy enough to be with us."

Everyone took off and Alex got out of his hideout. He thought (_So they really found out about us and is Vince try to be worthy to Maleficent? Whatever it is not important and my friend Hector isn't here so-.) _In an instant there was a lot of shaking and Maleficent appeared in front of Alex and said, "You think I didn't know you were there? Who you think you're dealing with? Now I shouldn't let you go out, you should tell me what you're up to and the companions of Sora?"

Alex said, "I knew that this wasn't going to be that easy enough. I will not tell you and is none of your business, witch!" Alex ran for his life to the entrance of Hollow Bastion, Alex knew that he alone couldn't take on Maleficent, he needed support.

After he reached for the entrance and got out, thought he was a goner. But it wasn't over still Maleficent was after him, but suddenly something stopped Maleficent and it was a person with a long silvery hair. In that instant after seeing this guy for just seconds, Alex knew who it was and it was Sephiroth. Now Alex was in bigger trouble since he could barely able to manage Maleficent for just luck, what could possibly make think of him that he can take on Sephiroth? He must get away and loose them out of sight. As he did that he didn't mind to look back at all, and the only thing Alex could think of is that he needs to become a better fighter than running away and being a coward is not an option.

It was getting dark and again Alex was exhausted in the middle of nowhere. The only he could see was a lot of grass, hills, and a gummy ship. Alex's eyes grew big and said, "WHAT! A gummy ship! Then that must be Sora and his friends!" Alex did a lot of signs to tell them to land.

Sora spotted Alex but instead of landing besides Alex they -, well you know what happened and after that Sora, Goofy, and Donald drop off from the ship and Sora said, "Sorry what happened I didn't mean to land on you. But what's with all the racking about, we were going to see my other friends at Traverse Town." Donald kicked Sora on the leg and whispered (_Where are your manners?)_ Sora continued, "Oh sorry, the name's Sora, this is Goofy and Donald."

Alex said, "Nice to meet you Sora my name is Alex. I would tell you that Merlin is the only one on the house, because everyone went on and are going to help me on a mission that I have and is to find my friends. But there was one bad thing."

Sora said, "Well, what about if we help, what do you think guys? Do you?"

Goofy answered, "Why not? We have a lot of time don't we?"

Donald replied, "I don't know. What the hell let's do this!"

Alex said, "Thanks everyone. About the last thing I said…"

Sora, Goofy, and Donald said (At the same time), "Yes?"

Alex continued, "One of my friends went to the side of the darkness which I mean with Maleficent." The guys couldn't believe what Alex just said but they were now disappointed.

Sora said, "Is there any way to make your friend get to our side?"

Alex responded, "Yes, but we have to find the friend that I'm first looking for."

Sora relieved said, "Good, but this other friend, the one who went to Maleficent, what's his name?"

Alex answered, "His name is Vincent but we call him Vince. I will tell you that is not the Vincent you know of okay? This one is fat, shorter, and is blond."

Sora said, "Okay, I can tell now who's who. What about the other friend that you have that you mentioned?"

Alex replied anxiously, "The one that I mentioned a little that's my friend Hector. I will tell you that he's the one to teach me the way of the sword, in other words how to really use a sword but in this occasion is a keyblade. My friend, Hector, is for real that has the same attitude of Cloud with that you can tell how he is, but he has random emotion so is hard to decide what's his attitude is. So you can image him: he is fat but not too fat, he has brown hair, and likes to wear all the time some gloves."

Sora surprised said, "Wow, now I have someone to have some fun with keyblade match." Alex ignores what Sora just said and Sora continued, "Okay, now we know each other let's hop in the gummy ship and search for your friends, Alex." Alex nodded and everyone went in the gummy ship and took off.

_**End of Ch.3**_

By: Hector Soto

_Chapter 4_

_1_

Mickey says, "Hey, Hector, I didn't notice that necklace that you have, did you made it yourself?"

I answered, "Yes, in fact my other friends has one but mine is different than the ones my friends has. All of them resemble on the shape of a dragon while mine resembles on the shape of the heart of a dragon a big gem. But isn't just a heart, it's the soul of a dragon and once a dragon dies the soul is put on it to for the soul to keep knowledge to be passed on."

Riku surprised says, "Wow, I didn't think that dragons had a ruby instead of a heart, it sounds illogical but at the same time a bad thing, since the soul has to be imprisoned in a ruby."

Mickey says, "You're right, but at least knowledge can be passed on and about that, Hector, do you have that kind of a heart?"

I replied, "Well, that's the question that I have before I got here, ever since. I had it because my attitude to other people is different, and what I mean is that I really don't understand them in such way."

Mickey kind-of sad says, "I understand what you mean."

Riku said, "So did you have a family?"

I said, "Yes, but not the way I expected, they treated me differently like as if I were a stranger or something."

Riku said (upset), "Sorry for asking that, I didn't-." I shook my head like nothing.

I interrupted, "Don't worry is your curiosity and besides I don't have that much of a feeling to them."

Mickey says, "Let's cut it off and focus for the future. We need to go to my castle and see someone important there, Ok?" Also, we might end up finding someone there." Riku and me nodded and went off the three of us.

Suddenly I remembered something and said to Mickey, "Mickey do you know how to transport to another place?"

Mickey said, "Of course, I forgot that we can use it to get some pace to get to the castle just in time too."

Riku said, "Why you didn't think about it soon enough instead of making us walk all the way there?"

Mickey replied, "Sorry, I have too many things on my mind that is hard to think about other stuff. So let's get together just a little and begin the process to transport." So Riku and I got a little closer to Mickey and he started using some weird sayings and then in a sec. we were on a different place. The town looked gloomy and very silent, too, and Mickey said, "Well guys, here we are, the castle."

Riku and I were amazed by how big the castle looked and as we saw Mickey go forward inside so we did. As we entered to the castle the hall looked really fancy and very tall, too. Mickey said, "Well, what you think of the castle up to now you two?"

I answered, "Really fantastic and enough space for anything!"

Riku replied, too, "Amazing, elegant, and good decorations!"

The three of us stopped at the end at a library and Mickey said, "Thank goodness you're here, I thought you wouldn't still be here but you are!"

The mysterious figure turned and it wore a big robe on top and when it turned his face looked familiar to me and Mickey said …

_End of Ch 4-1_

_Ch4_

_2_

The mysterious figure turned and it wore a big black robe on him and when it turned his face looked familiar to me but didn't know who it was and Mickey said, "His name is Zulran, he's the one going to help us on finding our quest, is that ok with you guys?" Riku and I nodded.

Zulran tilt his head and staring at me like as if he wanted me to tell him something but then he stopped and said, "Well, as you can see if we want to find your friends we need to know where they could be and think like one of them and be thinking more on what they will do next, in other words think ahead of them."

I said, "Well, the only thing who's friends are we going to after?"

Zulran replied, "Well, I think it would be hard to find Sora and his partners, so then is going to be your friends Hector."

I was surprised when he said my name and before I could react he said that Mickey told him our names and who we were, so I was satisfied

_End of Chap. 4-2_


End file.
